


Orange Ties

by BrieflyMaximumPrincess



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Horny Sam Winchester, Horny Teenagers, Incest, Incest Kink, M/M, Multi, Mutual Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Sex, School Uniforms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 15:12:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15439836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrieflyMaximumPrincess/pseuds/BrieflyMaximumPrincess
Summary: Dean is a little jealous Sam has a boyfriend, but he lets him because he knows at the end of the day, Sam is always coming back to him. Sam really wants Dean to meet Lucifer, he is sure they will get along since Lucifer revealed he has a thing for brothers. So this time Sam brings him along.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to @bleedingsalt who beta read this fic.

Sam just came back from school in the uniform they lent him for the time they would stay in town. Given their father was nowhere to be seen, he quickly climbed on Dean’s lap.

“Hey Dean.”  
“Hey there baby boy. You had a good day?”  
“Oh yes. Came once already during the lunch break. Hope to come again soon before tonight.” Sam gave him a splitting grin that made Dean scoff.  
“I don’t like when you talk about your boyfriend like that. It makes me jealous, baby boy,” Dean said, pulling Sam for a kiss by his orange tie.  
“If you’d agree to meet him, I’m sure you’d like him” Sam purred, already grinding on Dean’s crotch.  
“I know them all already, those rich guys and girls in fancy school uniforms. That’s why I let you play with your new boyfriend all you want. I know you’ll quickly come back to me when you’ll get bored.”  
“Lucifer is not like that.”  
“Let’s talk about it again when he’ll know you like to blow your own brother.”  
“He knows…”

Dean stilled Sam’s hips and looked him straight in the eyes.

“Fuck, you sure? Because if he knows we have to leave now. We have to make up an excuse for dad and flee before we get into trouble.”  
“Don’t worry,” Sam hummed trying to grind against Dean’s tight again.  
“How can I not? If anybody knows for sure about us, we’re going to have a lot of troubles. We surely don’t want dad to find out. I fear what he could do to us, Sammy.”  
“Deaaaaaan…” Sam whined.  
“What? This is serious Sammy. I understand, you’re young and you get into a horny mood quite all the time, but some… Practices aren’t well seen by everybody and...”  
“Lucifer got off to the idea of you fucking me… In the middle of a lecture,” Sam said with a twisted sparkle in his eyes.  
“What?” Dean asked for precision, a little bit of interest in his voice.  
“This morning, Lucifer and I started some hand job foreplay during our second period.”  
“In front of the whole class?”  
“We were at the back of the amphitheater. Nobody could see us, we were quiet. I promise. Lucifer likes that.”  
“To have an audience?”

Dean couldn’t believe Sam dared to do something like that. He knew his little brother loved sex. They had some pretty much all the time, the second their father was away. Sam also needed more than Dean from time to time. Dean didn’t mind his little brother having boyfriends or girlfriends. It even fueled a lonely pleasure on occasions, because Dean knew in the end, Sam was always coming back to him. But Dean never thought Sam would like to do something that could expose him for the sake of someone else. His little brother was more the quiet type. On the surface at least.

“The risk to be caught, it turns him on. So we… Played a little. That professor is so boring, half the class was sleeping anyway. And the professor can’t see past the third row with his big glasses. Today, five people were missing when he called for them. Students randomly answered for them and he didn’t even notice.” Sam laughed.  
“So you decided jerking off your boyfriend in public was a good idea.”  
“Not jerking him. Just teasing him. Yes, a little fondling was involved…But not more physical contact. Just whispers of some fantasies about what I’d like to do to him...”

Dean snorted but let Sam resumed to grind on top of him.

“Some fantasies about what I’d like to be done too...”  
“I prefer it that way. I don’t like to imagine you giving heads to someone else but me.” Dean argued. He was possessive of his little brother.  
“And what about if it’s me fucking another person, huh? Wouldn’t you like to see me pounding another man rough?”

That wasn’t something Dean had pictured yet, but the idea didn’t sound as bad as picturing Sam on his knees for someone else.

“Alright go on…”  
“I knew it,” Sam grinned. “You don’t like me to be at someone else’s mercy but yours. But I’m sure you’d enjoy to see me use Lucifer. The things he allows me to do to him, Dean…”  
“Rich boy likes to take it up the ass, and then what? That’s not that silly.”  
“If only you knew, Dean… What we talked about.”  
“Well, talking is not the same as doing it, baby boy.”

Dean lifted his brother in his arms and threw him on the nearest bed where he tugged abruptly at his beige uniform pants. Sam’s cock slid free, already hard. 

“You didn’t put underwear on? I taught you better than that, Sammy. Do you need big brother to spank you again? I didn’t do it in a long time but I still can.”

A shiver ran through Sam’s body. He sat and attacked Dean’s jeans, tugging at the button and fly while mouthing the bulge through the fabric.

“Your boyfriend agreed to be fucked in the bathroom, gives you heads when school is over and let you touch him in front of everybody, but at the end of the day it’s towards me you come back for a good fuck. Huh, Sammy?”

Dean took Sam by the wrists and made him lay over on top of the bed. Sam stayed obediently in the position he put him in when Dean wet his fingers in his mouth and then brought them to his back, lifting Sam’s hips from the bed, a finger quickly entering him.

“I love your cock, Dean.”  
“Sure you do baby boy. Always asking for more more more.” Dean added a second finger and a third quickly.  
“Yes, Dean. Please.”  
“Please what? You want more again? I don’t satisfy you enough, you have to bang another dude because waiting all day is too long for you to be off my cock.”

Dean didn’t wait more for Sam’s body to be ready. Replacing his fingers with his cock, he pushed into him. Dean loved to fuck him raw like he knew Sam enjoyed too. Making it rough so Sam would feel it for the rest of the evening when their father would come back to the motel and they would have to pretend they were nothing more than brothers.

“You like that huh, baby boy.”  
“Yes Dean yes.”  
“What could you possibly want more?”  
“Both of you!”

Dean stilled for a moment and looked down at Sam. He didn’t expect an answer, even less that one. Sam was squirming, barely able to contain himself now that Dean had stopped his thrusts, balls deep in him.

“What did you say?” Dean growled threatening.  
“What I already told you. I told Lucifer I’d like to have you both at the same time.”  
“And your boyfriend jizzed in his pants hearing that?” Dean asked with a sharp thrusts that had Sam clapping his hand over his mouth to not cry. “Answer me,” Dean ordered.  
“Yes, he liked the idea. Asked how we’d do it.”  
“So?” Dean thrusted again brutally before stilling completely.  
“So I told him how we could do it. That he could go first.”  
“No, he doesn’t get to do anything to you.” Dean scolded Sam, folding over him to grab his hair as he thrusted slowly in him this time, over teasing Sam.  
“I’d ride him?”  
“Better.” Dean approved.  
“Alright, then I’ll ride him to begin with. And then you’ll come and surprise us together.”  
“I bet you could perfectly arrange that, for your big brother to watch you get all naughty and dirty, having sex and liking it.”  
“You’ll walk in on us and you’ll come to us instead of going away. You’ll stroke yourself watching us. Lucifer moaned out loud in class at that part.”  
“And how did you hide that?” Dean laughed.  
“I faked to wake him up. People barely turned our way. That class is that boring.”  
“And then?”  
“Then I whispered to Lucifer again. When I saw how all bothered I had him by bringing you into the equation, I figured I could have even more fun. I wanted to know if I could make him come in class.” Sam smirked darkly.

He brought his hand to his cock and started to jerk off as Dean fucked him harder.

“I told him, you’ll eventually grow tired of just watching. I wasn’t so sure of his reaction if I pushed it further in that direction.”  
“What did he say?”  
“He asked how big you were.”  
“Filthy bastard.”  
“I told you, you’ll like him. You’ll like him even more when you’ll push me on his chest so you can come behind me and put your fat dick in me next to his cock. That way it will be you who will set the pace. You’ll be in charge. Fu-u-ucking me at the same time as Lucifer.”  
“You’d like to have two cocks in you, baby boy?”  
“Dean, please!”  
“Alright baby brother. If you’re that desperate for cocks, I’ll show your little boyfriend how to properly fuck that tight ass of yours.”  
“For real, Dean?”  
“If you’re that horny you can’t keep your cock in your pants during class, someone has to take care of you.”

Dean fucked harder into Sam, bracing all his weight over him and making the bed creak under the force of his thrusts until Sam was begging and coming all over himself. Dean followed quickly, the vision of his brother’s cock spilling white never missing to have him cream Sam’s ass.

Dean would have liked from them to stay in bed together a little more, but as soon as they caught their breath back, he had to drag Sam into the shower. Their father would come back soon and they couldn’t risk him to find them naked and cuddling together in bed.

Once clean and changed, Sam put his class books on the motel table and started to do his homework while Dean cooked their lunch. John arrived late. He put off his jacket on top of the bed, not knowing his sons had sex there merely half an hour before and he went straight to the shower too.

Once they could hear the shower stream running, Dean came closer to Sam and asked him in a low voice.

“Are you sure, your boyfriend thought it was just a fantasy you were serving him and he won’t tell on us?”  
“Dean… No. He knows it’s for real between us.”

Dean looked Sam alarmed, his eyes drifting to the bathroom door in worry. Sam put a hand over Dean’s on the table.

“Dean, he asked for precisions during the lunch break and I told him more. At first he looked at me dead in the eyes before he took me by the hand and lead me somewhere quiet where nobody could hear us.”  
“And then what happened?” Dean asked nervous.  
“He asked me to answer seriously and truly, he said he won’t judge me and then he asked me if I was really having sex with my brother.”  
“What did you say?”  
“I told him the truth because I know I can trust him. Dean, I may be a little horny sometimes, I know I can’t fool around with anybody like that. If I was not sure I could handle it, I would have never talked to him about us. I would never risk us for just a good fuck.”

Dean looked at Sam’s eyes and saw how serious his little brother was about it.

“Alright. What did he say after?” Dean worried.  
“Lucifer? He fell on his knees and sucked me up.”  
“Seriously?” Dean didn’t dare to believe it.  
“He put so much enthusiasm into it, I ended on the floor.” Sam giggled.  
“You think we can trust him?” Dean asked.  
“Dean, Lucifer wants to meet you. He said it is whenever you want.”

John got out of the bathroom at this moment. Seeing his sons in big conversation, he asked them if everything was alright. Dean looked up to his father and simply replied that Sam seemed to have made a cool friend in that fancy school for rich people. He asked John if it was okay to invite him over the next day. 

John was hesitant at first. He didn’t like to have strangers coming where they stayed. It meant hiding some of their wardings. But Sam insisted, saying it was something the students did all the time in that school and that they were suspicious Sam always refused. John eventually accepted. They would be forced to stay in that town for a little longer than what he had planned at first. They needed to blend in. 

He gave his agreement for Sam’s friend to come over the next day, to the condition that Dean would stay with them all the time, just in case they’d needed help. Sam and Dean shared an complicite glance, not possibly agreeing more to their father’s request.

That night, once John was snoring softly, Sam and Dean couldn’t find their sleep in the bed they shared. Sam’s hand came to Dean’s crotch hesitantly, finding him already hard in his boxer briefs. Sam thought Dean would bat his hand away. They were too close to their father, he could hear them and wake up. But instead, Dean took him in hand too and started to stroke him. Doing their best to stay quiet and jerking each other, Sam and Dean knew without needing to speak the same fantasy was playing in their minds. They couldn’t wait to be the next day already and for Dean to meet Sam’s boyfriend. 


	2. Chapter 2

When Sam came back from school the next day, he wasn’t riding the bus. Dean was waiting for him...Or more precisely, for them. A bright red convertible car parked in front of their motel room. Rich people, Dean shook his head.

He looked at the guy who had the luck to bang his little brother and was surprised by Sam’s choice. Usually, the people Sam befriended always looked the same. Quiet type, kinda the weird ones, bookworms mostly, straight up students. All good kids, finally. But this Lucifer looked different. He looked arrogant, proud, confident. His hair was ruffled in every sense, his clothes in disarray, his uniform tie not straight like Sam’s. He had piercings on his ears and more jewels than Dean thought a catholic private school would allow, between rings, bracelets and chains on his neck. He followed Sam to their door. Dean greeted them immediately.

“And this is my brother Dean. Dean, meet Lucifer. “

This one tilted his head towards Sam’s brother. “Hey.”

“You have plans for this afternoon? You want to eat something guys? A coke?” Dean asked them as he opened their mini fridge and Lucifer followed Sam inside, looking around in the shady motel room.  
“Can’t we have one of those beers instead?” Lucifer asked for.  
“Alright.” Dean agreed, opening two of his father’s beers, while Sam preferred to drink the coke he was proposed.

Lucifer put a chair backwards and they all sat around the table. They made some small talk about school. Lucifer was listening to Sam speak with pure delight, his eyes going from his boyfriend to Dean and back. A smirk appeared on his lips that he hid by drinking a new sip directly from the bottle.

“What? Why are you looking at us like that?” Dean asked.  
“Nothing.” Lucifer answered, his tongue wetting the corner of his lips.  
“Are you imagining us together?” Sam asked wickedly.

Dean nearly choked on his drink.

“I was told it was something the two of you were doing,” Lucifer affirmed.  
“You want a confirmation or something?”  
“I only believe what I see.”  
“In that case, nothing easier,” Sam said, turning to Dean.

If Dean had doubts they could make a demonstration of their not so brotherly dynamic, the look Sam gave him didn’t leave him any choice. How could he resist Sam when he looked at him all hungry like that?

Sam leaned over to Dean and kissed him. Dean quickly took the lead and made a point to show Sammy was his, devouring his little brother’s mouth in front of who was supposed to be his boyfriend.

When they parted, Sam and Dean turned towards Lucifer at the same time. He was in complete shock, his hand grasping his beer bottle, staring at them, mouth opened.

“I think we broke him,” Sam giggled.  
“Can you… Can you do that again?” Lucifer asked.  
“Sure thing,” Dean said bringing Sam back to his mouth.

Dean took a look at Lucifer while he was kissing Sam. This one laid back, and sat crossed legged, his long legs both on the chair. He sipped on his bottle and grinned, looking at them. Definitely not the reaction Dean would have expected from anybody else, lesser for his brother’s boyfriend.

“Fuck yes.”

Sam turned back to Lucifer and exhaled slowly, whispering “now a little test” as he leaned towards Lucifer who met his lips with hunger. Sam could feel Dean’s grip on his arm tighten. He knew he was tingling his brother’s possessive instinct for him.

Lucifer and him parted and Sam asked “Is this okay for everybody?”  
“Fuck yes,” Lucifer answered once again.  
“Go on a little more, just to see,” Dean advised them. He was not sure he liked to witness Sam make out with someone else, but Sam was practically glowing in excitement.

If Dean had wanted to put on a show, Lucifer surely did the same while kissing Sam. Dean felt the jealous need to make them stop. He slid his hand on Sam’s chest and softly pulled him towards him, kissing him on the mouth possessively once again, his eyes dark on Lucifer. This one seemed to not mind his boyfriend being taken away from him though. In a quick step, he got around his chair and sat on Sam’s lap. He let out a breathy “oh yes, that’s hot” before his lips were on Sam’s exposed throat.

Sam was having a hard time staying quiet. Dean had to swallow more moans than usually. But he could understand that when his little brother was making a fantasy of him come true, being trapped between his boyfriend and his brother.

Lucifer’s hands caught on Sam’s shirt and tore it apart, buttons flying everywhere.

“Hey!” Dean protested. 

Lucifer’s eyes went wide, looking up at Dean with surprise. Rich boy may had an army of people under his command, Sam and Dean didn’t. Sam would need that shirt to go to school tomorrow and Dean would be the one who had to put the buttons back on it so his little brother would look presentable.

“It seems like someone is in trouble,” Sam purred.  
“Am I?” Lucifer said cocky, a wolfish look on Dean.  
“I don’t like people to be rough around my baby brother, understand?”  
“That’s cute,” Lucifer pouted.

Dean got up, forcing Sam to stand up too on his move and Lucifer lost balance. He tumbled a little, but Dean was here to get him back on his feet, grabbing him by his orange uniform tie. He pulled it until the loose knot caught on Lucifer’s throat. Lucifer wetted his lips but didn’t really reacted to it furthermore. So Dean dared to pull at the tie until Lucifer had to follow the move, Dean taking him to the nearest bed.

“I think someone is going to have to learn to be more careful with my baby brother.”

Dean grabbed Lucifer’s face by the chin and turned his head towards Sam, he groaned low in Lucifer’s hair.

“You see that boy? He’s mine.”

Lucifer grunted. Dean wasn’t sure if it was to show his disagreement or by sheer pleasure.

“Sammy is the best boy who will ever lay a hand on you. You’d better be more careful with my baby brother. You should be grateful he chose to put his dick in you.”

Lucifer nodded, to Dean’s surprise. He expected some fight for dominance, but there was none. 

“I’ll be good with your brother,” Lucifer promised in a voice close to adoration for Sam that made the younger Winchester push a palm against his crotch.  
“Hear that Dean? I told you Lucifer liked for my brother to take care of my needs," Sam purred, looking more aroused by every second.  
“I was thinking you could get my brother ready for me. What do you think?” Dean whispered to Lucifer while looking at Sam stroke himself through the material of his uniform pants.  
“I’d love to,” Lucifer said, his eyes dark and hungry on Sam.  
“Start by sucking my brother off. I heard you were good at that,” Dean suggested.

Dean let go of Lucifer’s chin and a smirk appeared on his lips immediately.

“Stay put,” Dean ordered. “I’m gonna undress him for you as you can’t do it nicely.”

Lucifer stayed obediently sited on the bed as Dean get back to Sam and grabbed his little brother from behind. Dean caressed Sam’s chest, his lips coming to mouth at Sam’s throat and gently biting at his earlobe. Sam repressed a moan, still looking at his boyfriend in front of him while his brother was grinding on his back. Dean slid his hands into Sam’s pants and fondled him through the fabric, making his bulge more apparent.

Lucifer bit his lips, his hands coming to his own pants. In a quick move, Lucifer opened it and Dean couldn’t repress a laugher.

“To go commando is a new trend or are you two that fucking horny?”  
“I just want to be ready for Sam whenever he wants me,” Lucifer explained as he took himself in hands.  
“That I can understand,” Dean said as his unbuttoned Sam’s pants.

Sam’s uniform pants pooled to his ankles and Dean stroke him teasingly slow, going from the root to the top of Sam’s cock. Then he walked Sam to Lucifer and directed his cock in Lucifer’s mouth.

“Show me how good you treat my little brother,” Dean said.  
“He always does, Dean,” Sam exhaled as Lucifer took him in his mouth.  
“Not bad,” Dean appreciated, his hand running to Lucifer’s cheek as he worked on Sam’s cock. “You sure know how to suck a cock.”

One of Dean’s fingers slid in Lucifer’s mouth along with Sam’s cock. Sam kissed his brother again when Dean’s wet finger left Lucifer’s mouth to come to his back.

“More, Dean.”  
“I got you, baby boy.”  
“Fuck.”

Lucifer had let go of Sam’s dick and was squeezing the base of his own hard on to stop himself from coming.

“Looks like your boyfriend needs to calm down a little bit.”  
“You have to understand him, Dean. You looking at him pleasure me is a turn on on itself. Add you fingering me open at the same time and it’s just normal for him to react.”  
“How many fingers deep are you?” Lucifer asked.  
“Two.”  
“Can you kiss again?”  
“You like that, huh?”

Lucifer’s eyes darkened at the sight of Sam and Dean kissing again. He got up to the bed and laid on top of it, legged spread, stroking his cock and teasing his balls while looking at them.

Dean bent Sam on the mattress. He commanded him to spread his legs farther with a little kick of his feet, and pushed three fingers in his hole. Sam was bracing himself on his hands on the mattress, looking directly to Lucifer as Dean positioned himself behind him and replaced his fingers with his cock. When Dean penetrated Sam, the more vocal was Lucifer. Surely less used to have to stay quiet when he had sex, Lucifer was mewling under Sam and Dean’s stares.

“Have mercy on him,” Sam said to his brother.  
“Hey rich boy, come here.”  
“You sure? Because I’m perfectly alright here looking at you”, Lucifer breathed.  
“You’re right, Sam. I start to like your boyfriend,” Dean said pushing into Sam harder as he looked at Lucifer bite his lips to say quiet.  
“Lucifer, please. I want you both,” Sam begged.  
“How could I resist to such a beautiful plea?” Lucifer wondered out loud.

This time, he didn’t argue and quickly came closer to the two brothers.

“Choose your poison, buddy. Wanna feel me fuck him to your mouth or to your ass?”  
“Can we do both?” Lucifer asked.  
“You sure you can handle that?” Dean chuckled.  
“I need a moment before I can take Sam. His dick is huge.”  
“That he is,” Dean agreed.

Lucifer managed to slide between Sam’s tights and Dean couldn’t see what he was doing to open himself up but he knew when he swallowed Sam’s cock again because his little brother’s legs started to shiver. 

“Easy, tiger,” Dean shushed him, slowing his thrusts in him.

His hips moved more slowly, in ampler movements, pushing Sam’s cock in Lucifer’s mouth with each thrusts. Sam’s hand came to grab Lucifer’s head to prevent him from moving and this one gagged.

“Trying to choke your little boyfriend, Sammy?”  
“Dean, I can’t… Dean!”  
“You don’t ask for more anymore now, do you baby boy?” Dean teased Sam, slamming his hips harder in him and making Lucifer choke once again.

Dean couldn’t repress a grunt at this sound. He slammed his hips harder in Sam for the sheer pleasure to hear the noise it pulled from Lucifer under them.

“You ready, third wheel?”  
“He got to be, he got to be. I can’t hold back anymore,” Sam whined, tears fillings his eyes.

Lucifer was prompt to come on his fourth for Sam. Dean guided his little brother to his boyfriend’s back, watching over Sam’s shoulder how his little brother’s cock entered his boyfriend. A needy urge to make Sam do it again harder coiled in his lower belly. Dean didn’t wait for Lucifer to get comfortable. He used Sam to fuck him, through his own pounding.

Trapped between them two, ramming in Lucifer as Dean fucked in him, Sam quickly lost it and fell over the edge, coming hard. He became incredibly tight around Dean who swore and fucked in him harder, making Lucifer moan like a professional whore under their assault.

Once is not a habit, Dean screamed as he came in Sam on his turn.

“Fuck! Fuck… Sammy, Fuck!”

Dean stilled his moves and Sam tumbled over Lucifer’s back.

“Oh fuck, did you just come in him?” Lucifer asked.  
“That’s how you do it, rich boy.”  
“Let me see.”

Dean smiled to the teenage urge to experience new things as Sam shamelessly rested his chest on the bed and spread his asscheeks so Lucifer could see Dean’s cum drip out of him. A lap of Lucifer’s tongue made Sam squirm and grunt at the over sensibility.

Dean ran a finger along Lucifer’s spine and chuckled, seeing the shivers a simple touch brought him.

“It’s your lucky day, rich boy. Wanna go sloppy second?” Dean asked, looking at Lucifer’s eyes, despite knowing Sam would be over sensitive.

Sam was already cursing and blessing Dean for that when Lucifer pushed in his well spent hole.

“So wet, Sam. So hot.”  
“Enjoying my brother’s work?’ Sam smirked, talking to Lucifer but looking at Dean. 

Lucifer whined before his thrusts became erratic and he finally came in Sam too.

Once they had recovered their breath, Dean urged them to the shower. He went to fetch ice the time Lucifer and Sam sorted what uniform belonged to whom. He found them cuddling on one bed in front of TV when he came back. They were surprisingly sweet together. Dean took a chair and settled next to them, giving a fresh drink to them. Lucifer nudged Sam with his nose and tilted his head towards Dean.

“Lucifer would like to know why you don’t come snuggling with us.”  
“Because dad is going to arrive soon. Maybe you want to be less… Handsy, when he will be there,” Dean advised them.  
“Can I get a last kiss before he arrives then?” Lucifer asked.

Sam kissed him on the mouth as Dean looked at them. This time he didn’t feel the need to make them stop and looked at them, proud to see his little brother was an obvious good kisser. When they parted, Lucifer smiled warmly.

“Thanks, darling. That was very sweet and I liked it. But it’s not what I meant.”  
“Oh, you meant Dean and I?”  
“Yes,” Lucifer purred.  
“You really like to see us together, huh?”

Lucifer nodded hungrily. Sam and Dean kissed, making a show for Lucifer who grabbed the front of his uniform pants.

“I’m going to have trouble to focus on my homework tonight.”  
“We don’t want your grades to drop because of us,” Sam teased.  
“It would be a shame. Maybe we should study together then? What do you think guys, my house, tomorrow night?” Lucifer winked.  
“I’m in if Dean can watch over us.”  
“I can’t leave two horny teenagers unsupervised. It would not be wise,” Dean answered.  
“Despite, I’ve been promised some interesting activities involving two cocks and your ass, Sam,” Lucifer smirked.

The door opened and the three boys jumped. John entered the motel room. Lucifer automatically raised to his feet and came to shake his hand.

“I’m Sam’s classmate. Nice to meet you, Mr. Winchester.”  
“Hey… I’m sorry I don’t recall your name.”  
“Lucifer. Yes, like the Devil. Very pratiquant family,” Lucifer brushed over his shoulder, showing a cross hanging from a golden chain around his neck.  
“I understood you and Sam were friends.”  
“Yes, I know it must not be easy to arrive mid year. I try to make it funnier for Sam.”  
“Lucifer helps me a lot in class,” Sam said as innocent as one could be. What made Dean smile knowing what they were really doing during classes.  
“That’s good,” John said.  
“Mr. Winchester, I wondered if Sam and Dean could spend the night at my home tomorrow. My parents won’t be here but it’s not a problem for them if you agree too. I know you don’t know me or my parents but I promise we will just stay at home and play games.”  
“You’re sure inviting both of them is alright?” John asked Lucifer, a little taken aback.  
“Yes, sir. My mom makes the best chili. She’ll be happy to cook for us.”  
“It’s alright then.”  
“Awesome! See you tomorrow at school, Sam. Have a nice evening,” Lucifer said before he walked outside.

John closed the door behind him and addressed to his sons.

“Sam, your friend seems to be a good kid.”  
“Yeah, Lucifer is not half bad,” Dean agreed.  
“I told you, you’d like him,” Sam said with a grin for his big brother.  
“Careful, Dean. Hearing you, we could think you actually like one of Sam’s friends for once.” John teased.  
“Maybe because for once he chose to befriend someone else but the class freak.”  
“Bitch!”  
“Jerk!”  
“Stop that boys,” John toned. “You should take example on Lucifer. That kid is very polite.”


End file.
